Inesperado
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Por amor se puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso entregarte voluntariamente a prácticas que siempre consideraste inaceptables..., y terminar experimentando lo inesperado. - Oneshoot


_**Nota de la Autora: Este OS quedó inconcluso e inédito hace al menos 6 años (2011). Hace poco, bicheando mi ordenador, lo reencontré y por un instante me planteé seriamente tratar de terminarlo y publicarlo, aunque sólo fuera por recordar los viejos tiempos.. y por qué una vez estuve tentada de publicarlo mutilado (esa en la que en 2013 gané el Concurso del 3º Aniversario del Blog: Entre dos Mundos con tan sólo sus 15 primeras líneas en Ariel 11). Sinceramente, creo que mereció la pena esperar. Anoche mismo, una de esas de insomnio, mi mente creo un final para ella. Y aunque nunca sabremos si se parece o no al que habría escrito entonces (sospecho que tal vez sí), lo cierto es que más vale diferente y tarde que nunca, ¿no?**_

 **INESPERADO**

Miré incrédula a mi alrededor. No es que hubiese especulado mucho con como sería el piso de Edward, pero desde luego nunca habría imaginado que el orden y la limpieza destacasen en el piso de un soltero... Y menos en el de uno aficionado al fetichismo y la dominación.

\- No me digas que esperabas encontrar mordazas, correas de cuero y juguetitos sexuales desperdigados por todas partes –se mofó al pasar a mi lado para instalarse cómodamente en el impoluto sofá marrón que presidía el salón.

\- No. Claro que no. –Espeté con el desmesurado énfasis que, ahora, al ver el brillo divertido en sus ojos, me daba cuenta que él pretendía obtener.

« _Perfecto Bella._ –Me reproché para mis adentros, esperando que mi molestia conmigo misma no resultase demasiado evidente de cara al exterior– _Sabes de sobra que, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo_ – _y según su propia definición_ –, _le encanta picarte en plan "pervertido total" o "autentico cabronazo" hasta conseguir cortarte y que te salgan los colores..., o que saltes hecha una furia... ¿Y que haces? Pues... Cómo no. Tú vas y se lo pones en bandeja de plata_ ».

\- No temas, pequeña. Estarás a salvo mientras no bajes al sótano –Volvió a bromear captando de nuevo toda mi atención.– Ya sabes... La cadena anclada al suelo..., el collar de cuero..., el cuenco de perro con el que alimentarte... ¿Lo recuerdas? –Añadió haciendo alusión a una de nuestras primeras conversaciones. Sin duda la más loca que he mantenido jamás.

« _\- ¿Te gusta que te aten, Bella? ¿Te va ese rollo?_

 _\- No._ – _Repuse con determinación._

 _\- ¿No?_ _–Inquirió con irónica incredulidad–_ _Pues yo creo que sí. Creo que te gustaría que YO te atase._

 _No me pasó por alto su modo de remarcar el pronombre personal. Tanto con el matiz de la voz, como con el fugaz gesto pícaro que asomo a su, ya de por si, descarado semblante._

 _\- Lo dices como si ya tuvieses alquilada la furgoneta para perpetrar el secuestro, y también el sórdido sótano para retenerme prisionera._

 _\- Uy. Que ideas plantas en mi cabeza. Mmmm... Ya te imagino encadenada al suelo... con un grueso collar de cuero alrededor de la garganta como única prenda... y sin posibilidad de ponerte más que de rodillas... Obligada a comer como tal, directamente de un cuenco de perro..._

 _Reprimí una mueca de asco. Realmente no podía estar hablando en serio. Aunque por otra parte... De acuerdo que, por mucho que me costase aceptarlo como posible, sabía de sobra que existían personas capaces de prestase voluntariamente a algo así ,y por lo tanto, había otras tantas que gozaban ideando y perpetrando perversidades tan asquerosamente retorcidas, pero... pero sencillamente mi mente se negaba fervientemente a creer que él fuese una de ellas. No. Imposible. No alguien tan aparentemente agradable, educado y refinado. Y sin embargo, ¿qué sabía yo realmente de ese mundo y del tipo de gente que albergaba? Prácticamente nada. En realidad me daba bastante miedo y aprensión, quizá por eso jamás había querido saber nada al respecto... hasta ahora._

 _Aquel descubrimiento me dejó perpleja por unos segundos. Y eso que ahora, una vez admitido, era tan evidente... No obstante, sabía que por mucho que lo intentase no lograría explicarme si era producto de una curiosidad morbosa recién descubierta, o más bien, por el contrario, experimentaba una fuerte atracción física y emocional hacía Edward, por muy oscuro y misterioso que éste se mostrase. En cualquier caso el resultado sería el mismo: me sentía como hechizada e incapaz de alejarme. Al menos de momento. No mientras aún me picase aquel leve cosquilleo de interés._

 _Su risa franca y musical me saco de tan profundas reflexiones, pudiendo apreciar con claridad lo mucho que estaba disfrutando tratando de escandalizarme y..., que ambos sabíamos que lo había logrado._

 _\- ¿Sabes...? Por mucho que lo niegues, cada vez resulta más evidente que en algún rincón oscuro de esa fascinante mente tuya se esconde una sumisa de primera... Sí. Mmmm... Una autentica Zorra dispuesta a todo por su Señor..._ _–_ _murmuró sensualmente. Visiblemente complacido_ _– ¿Y sabes otra cosa, Bella? Me va a encantar estar presente el día que por fin lo asumas y la liberes... Te juro que tú también lo disfrutarás... Nunca he tenido quejas hasta ahora._ »

\- ¿Quién podría olvidar tremendo alarde de romanticismo? –contrarresté con soltura granjeándome su sincera carcajada.

\- No puedo pretender ser lo que no soy, Bella. Ese no es mi estilo. Pero a cambio sabes que nunca te haré daño, ¿verdad? No a propósito al menos. Siempre he sido brutalmente sincero contigo. Así pues, ambos sabemos lo que persigo de ti desde el primer día: someterte a mis placeres... No lo olvides nunca. Puede que mi obsesión por poseerte y desvelar todos tus secretos haga que me esté enamorando como sospecho..., o puede que lo que inflama mi pecho y mi imaginación sean sólo los fuegos fatuos de una arrolladora pasión pasajera. Lo cierto es, como ya te dije, que nunca he durado mucho tiempo con la misma chica... Y sin embargo... Bueno... En cualquier caso he llegado a imaginar toda una vida a tu lado... Dejar mi piso de soltero... Compartir cama cada noche... Follarte sin protección alguna una y otra vez... Incluso he besado y acariciado tu vientre hinchado por el embarazo...

\- Dijiste que no querías hijos. –susurré con un hilo de voz, conmocionada por tan sorprendente e inesperada declaración.

\- Pues ya ves...

Pasado un eterno segundo de silencio, durante el cual miro mis zapatos al tiempo que muerdo nerviosamente mi labio inferior –una mala costumbre que no he podido quitarme a diferencia de la tan terrible de mordisquear mis uñas–, él ya vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre...

...Y yo y mi determinación también: « _Diga lo que diga no creas ni media palabra. Nunca lo olvides. Si vas a seguir adelante con esto, ¡tienes que dejar de enamorarte como una tonta ahora mismo!_ »

\- Bella –me llama. Reclamando suavemente mi atención... Aunque quizá debería decir: atrapándome de nuevo con la perfección de su rostro.

Me mira fijamente mientras sonríe y tiende su mano en mi dirección. Yo la tomo sin pensar. Tira de mi tan fuerte que para evitar caerle encima tengo que apoyar la mano libre en el respaldo. Sé lo que quiere, lo leo en sus ojos, y lo hago. Me siento sobre su regazo con mis rodillas flexionadas a cada lado de sus caderas. Él me desea y yo..., sorprendentemente también le deseo, aunque no con tanta urgencia. Me sujeta firmemente por la cintura y me besa. Yo quiero un beso dulce, pero él opta por uno intenso, casi obsceno, dejándome sin aliento. Mientras apoyo la frente en su hombro, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, susurra en mi oído. No entiendo su cuchicheo... pero aun así me sonrojo. Conociéndole debe ser algo excitante y casi perverso.

Sin embargo, mi mente se empeña en navegar por otros derroteros. Sí. No entiendo como en un momento así mi mente consigue funcionar con coherencia. Pero sorprendentemente lo hace. Durante unos escasos segundos traspasa todo ese mar de sensaciones y reacciones químicas que la sofocan y pienso con razonable convicción:

« _Puede que Edward, al igual que yo misma, esté experimentando el inicio de un amor inesperado... Puede que, justo por eso, él despierte en mi a su vez cierto grado de apetito sexual igualmente inesperado (aunque ni de lejos tan exacerbado y extremo como el suyo) como para cometer la imprudencia de aceptar vernos en su piso... O puede que todo forme parte de su juego de seducción y poder... y que yo (incauta de mi) ya esté bajo su influjo... Pero que vaya a permitirle engrosar con mi nombre su larga lista de "amantes desechables", no significa de ningún modo que también esté dispuesta a dejárselo añadir a la de "juguetes rotos" en el proceso_ ».

\- Suerte que, técnicamente, no eres aún mi sumisa, o tendría que castigarte por distraerte y no responder inmediatamente a la petición de tú Señor –me recuerda con cierta autoridad, aunque envolviendo al instante la severa advertencia con una cálida sonrisa para apaciguar mi sobresalto, restando así importancia a la velada amenaza que implican en realidad sus palabras para un posible futuro cercano. Convirtiéndola de paso en un juego tentador–. ¿En que piensas, Bella?

\- Es que... –Mis mejillas ardieron al tiempo que mi mente objeta contundentemente en contra de terminar la frase. No quiero decírselo. Ni ahora ni puede que nunca.

\- ¿Sí?... –inquirió clavándome su penetrante y seductora mirada.

\- ¿Y si no te lo cuento...? ¿Qué haces con las sumisas rebeldes? –me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que una pequeña parte de mi ya está jugando a su juego con total naturalidad. La otra, la que de verdad importa en estos momentos, sólo quiere distraerlo de su pregunta; aunque sinceramente sabe que sólo va a ganar algo de tiempo.

Edward sonrió cual Gato de Cheshire, –enigmática e inquietantemente– antes de responder.

\- Hay muchas formas de "castigar" a las chicas "malas" pero... tú no lo eres. Tú quieres decírmelo..., así que... Adelante. No te resistas.

\- En que ejerces un oscuro poder sobre mi –confesé finalmente.

\- Mmmm... Me gustaría mucho más tener "algo" dentro de ti que sobre ti –susurró sensualmente en mi oído.

Jamás sabremos que fue lo que finalmente desencadeno mi calentura. Puede que fueran aquellas estudiadas y provocativas palabras junto a las que las precedieron; o tal vez sus manos recorriendo con pericia mi cuerpo bajo la tela de la blusa; o quizá la rapidez con que creció justo bajo mi sexo; o el echo fortuito de que, de repente, todo aquel conjunto me llevó a evocar el sueño húmedo que protagonizamos la noche anterior:

« _Me encuentro tumbada boca abajo sobre una mesa de madera entrelarga, la del comedor, llevando únicamente mis braguitas rosa fucsia. Esas que tienen el talle bajo en forma de uve. Noto que un grueso cordón de seda mantiene firmemente unidas mis muñecas. Estoy boca abajo con la cabeza apoyado sobre los brazos y la cara tapada por el pelo. No veo nada a través de el. Pero puedo escuchar el ruido de una cámara disparando una y otra vez; y el rechinar de unas botas, y el crujir de unos vaqueros mientras el fotógrafo cambia rápidamente de postura y sitio._

 _Luego, unas fuertes pero suaves manos recorren mis piernas por los costados hasta sujetarme por la cintura y voltearme de golpe. Casi con brusquedad. Y me pierdo en unos ojos que me miran con hambre depredadora. Siento como me despoja lentamente de las braguitas, como en una suave caricia. Me estremezco. La piel me arde pese al escalofrió que me recorre. Esas mismas manos me agarran fuertemente de los tobillos y me arrastran para acercarme al borde de la mesa y a su cuerpo, tensando el cordón cuyos extremos deben estar atados a algún punto por encima de mi cabeza; tal vez a las patas de la mesa._

 _Con rapidez procede a silenciar mi jadeo sorprendido usando mis propias bragas como mordaza, pues por lo visto me desea muda además de indefensa._

 _Y así, mientras siento la presión de su duro sexo contra el mío, con mis piernas rodeando sus caderas, de sus labios escapa mi nombre como jamás lo escuché antes_ ».

En realidad no importa lo que la provocase. La cuestión es que, neutralizado todo el pudor, disfruté del placer de sentir su mirada ardiente sobre mi piel expuesta conforme la desnudaba; hasta quedar tan sólo con los pantys y las minúsculas braguitas. Entonces llegó el ansiado roce húmedo de su lengua circunvalando las aureolas..., y el pellizco ligeramente doloroso de sus dientes atrapando los sensibles pezones... mientras sus dedos expertos rasgaban el refuerzo de los pantys y hacían a un lado las bragas... para inmediatamente, y sin ceremonias, introducirse en mi interior (yo juraría que eran tres), comprobando así lo húmeda e hinchada que estaba ya.

Bombeó con ellos un par de veces, dilatándome más y haciéndome boquear de nuevo como un pez entre jadeo y jadeo –aunque en esta ocasión a causa del tremendo gusto y no por la falta de aire–, antes de sacarlos empapados y, ante mi mirada sorprendida y lujuriosa, llevárselos a la boca y degustarlos con fruición. Acto seguido, como en trance, acaté las instrucciones que su cálido aliento susurró en mi oído: bajé la cremallera de sus pantalones, liberé su miembro erecto sacándolo con sumo cuidado por la bragueta y, finalmente, lo guié hasta la entrada de mi, como él dijo, «precioso coño». Después cerré los ojos y me preparé para dejarme llevar. Sus fuertes manos no tardaron en tirar de mi hacía abajo al mismo tiempo que su pelvis se impulso hacía arriba. Mis nalgas impactaron con fuerza contra sus musculosos muslos y yo... yo me sentí placentera y totalmente llena. Sí, también dolía un poco pero el indescriptible placer podía más que cualquier incomodidad, así que le dejé continuar a su antojo limitándome a gozar de las múltiples sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo; y él siguió sin interrupciones llenándome así, hasta el mismísimo fondo y con toda contundencia, una, y otra, y otra vez...

...

Lo cierto es que no puedo recordar cuántas posturas diferentes probamos aquella noche, del mismo modo que tampoco puedo enumerar con exactitud los orgasmos en los que me "obligó" a disolverme. Pero lo que sí sé, es que con aquella noche de loca y desenfrenada pasión sellamos el pacto. Ese con el que poco a poco, sobre la marcha y sin presiones, pasito a pasito, encuentro a encuentro, día a día, mes a mes –olvidados todos mis reparos y objeciones–, experiencia tras experiencia me fui entregando gradualmente a él hasta transformarme sin apenas darme cuenta y según sus propias palabras: «en su más complaciente sumisa».

Supongo que..., no sé..., tal vez se deba a que a diferencia de las anteriores, no sólo aprendí a disfrutar incluso del dolor y la humillación por y para él –amoldando para ello cuerpo y mente–, sino que me olvidé por completo de mí misma y mis propias necesidades, centrándome únicamente en desarrollar y satisfacer aquella recién adquirida. ¿Que qué significa eso? Pues que ya no me importa si Edward me ama realmente o no, o que sería de mi si terminásemos de repente, sino conseguir la dicha y el placer que me proporciona complacerle en todo. Y cuando digo «todo», me refiero a T...O...D...O: Absolutamente TODO. Sí. Hasta a mí misma me sorprendió la primera vez que me di cuenta de eso, de que ya no hay nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer para obtener ese placer... nacido directamente del suyo.

Un placer tan intenso que, como ya asumí tiempo atrás, en lo tocante a mi, por regla general suele ser más... "místico" que físico propiamente dicho (aunque a veces se me proporcione y/o permita disfrutar de ambos al mismo tiempo a modo de premio). Pero en cualquier caso, a mi modo de ver, un placer abrumador y totalmente adictivo. Adictivo y..., al principio, hace ya algo más de un año, completamente irracional e... inesperado.

 _ **2ª Nota de la autora: Siempre he sostenido que, a veces, si se hace medianamente bien, lo insinuado puede resultar mucho más sensual (e incluso más erótico en determinadas ocasiones) que lo descrito con todo lujo de detalles. Claro que, el éxito o el fracaso también dependen del grado de imaginación y cooperación del lector de turno, por supuesto. ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues por qué hacía el final podría haber entrado a fondo en el mundo BDSM, recreando con todo lujo de detalles escenas de todo tipo y grado de humillación / degradación / dominación (Os aseguro que no hace falta ser una entendida. En internet se puede aprender lo suficiente para escribir sobre cualquier tema de forma realista). Pero sinceramente, y al margen de mis primeras consideraciones, es una investigación a la que no me apeteció dedicar ni un segundo de mi tiempo. Tal vez por qué, personalmente, su vertiente más dura, extrema y sádica me repele y preferiría mantenerla alejada de mi mente. O puede que inconscientemente pensara en los lectores a los que también les repelería encontrarse de repente con algo tan fuerte y explicito (sobre todo viniendo de mi pluma). En cualquier caso, una vez más y fiel a mi estilo, decidí espolear la imaginación de los lectores lo suficiente para que creen las imágenes que deseen contemplar según sus propios gustos y tolerancias... sobre todo al final.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, por favor, déjame tu comentario.**_


End file.
